Sora and Kairi: Forever and Always
by Nightmare Knight Absynthe
Summary: This is a story about Sora and Kairi, and how they get together after Kingdom Hearts 2. One Shot R&R Please


The sun was beginning to set behind the horizon as Kairi started walking up to the small hill. She slowly approached Sora who was resting against the tree. His attention was focused on the sunset, his eyes unwavering. He was unaware that Kairi was walking up right behind him. She walked behind him and tapped his shoulder lightly.  
"Hey Sora!" she said with a smile.  
"Whoa!" Sora replied jumping back. He recognized Kairi right then. "Oh, hey Kairi! You scared me a little."  
"I can tell," She giggled  
"Not funny,"  
"Yes it is!"  
"Never mind. Where's Riku?"  
"Beats me,"  
"Oh,"   
"What?"  
"Nothing,"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure Kairi," he looked at her with a warm smile on his face. She smiled and slightly blushed. Sora didn't see her blush. He was also lightly blushing. Kairi walked over next to Sora and sat on the tree. They were still looking on each other with the same smile. Kairi was joyful at the face that Sora and Riku had come back, but more that Sora had come back. She always had feelings for him; she just could never express them around him. Sora, was feeling exactly the same as Kairi was. But he also though that Kairi liked Riku more then him, so he always kept quiet.   
They both looked out at the sunset. Sora then looked up at the sky and tilted his head.  
"Huh?" he thought out loud.  
"What is it Sora?" Kairi replied looking at him puzzled. Her question was answered right after that as small drops of rain started to fall. It quickly turned into a downpour. "Ah, it's raining!" Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and tugged her off the tree gently.  
"Let's go to the Secret Place!" Sora said over the pouring rain. Kairi nodded. They both ran as fast as they could down and over to the Secret Place. Sora helped Kairi in then followed her. They scrambled inside and then looked at each other, both soaked with water. It was darker in here, so they both didn't see each others face almost bright red. They stood there, looking at each other for a minute then Kairi started shivering. Sora instantly noticed. "You cold Kairi?"  
"Y..yeah," she said still shivering. Sora walked over and held her hand again.   
"Let's sit down over here ok?" he said as he started to walk, "We need to keep each other warm, so we don't get sick." Kairi nodded and blushed more at the thought of being that close to Sora. They both walked over to the door that was in the cave and sat down next to each other. Sora put his arm around Kairi and she moved against him more, putting her head on his shoulder. Sora smiled and so did she. Kairi's hand slowly moved next to Sora's and they touched slightly. Sora was a little stunned but just moved his hand a little closer to hers. Kairi snuggled against him lovingly.  
"Mmmm, I missed you while you were gone Sora," she said, breaking the silence. Sora turned his head to look at her. "I missed you allot."  
"I missed you too Kairi, very, very much," he replied, moving his hand just a little more against hers. She smiled at him warmly and snuggled up against him more.  
"Sora,"  
"Yeah Kairi?"  
"I've been thinking about something,"  
"What Kairi?"  
"Us."  
"Us?" Sora tilted his head at the word.  
"Yes, us."  
"You mean like you, me and Riku right?"  
"Not Riku, just you and me." Kairi was blushing even more, as was Sora.  
"You and me?" Kairi nodded at him, "What about us?"  
"Something that means a lot to me, probably everything,"  
"Oh, well, I guess I should say I've been thinking about something that means a lot to me too,"  
"Really?" Kairi looked up at him, her eyes scanning his face to the best that she could in the darkness of the cave. "Maybe….." her voice trailed off.  
"Maybe what?" Sora looked at her and their eyes locked.  
"Maybe, we're thinking about the same thing," She shifted very slightly so she was up against him even more, but Sora didn't really notice.  
"Well, what are you thinking about right now?"  
"You," Sora's heart leaped.  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you. What are you thinking about?"  
"You," her heart leapt just like his. He moved closer to her and she moved closer to him. "Kairi,"  
"Sora? What is it?" Sora leaned closer to her and there faces were only a few inches from each other. Kairi blushed so red she felt the blood heating up.  
"I…….love you."  
"You……love me?"   
"Yes, I love you a lot. I've always loved you, I just couldn't say anything to you,"  
"Oh Sora," she breathed out his name. "I love you too." They moved closer to each other, every moment that they moved closer, their hearts beat a little faster then before. Sora put his hand in Kairi's and she laced her fingers with hers. They were so close now that their lips were very lightly brushing against each others. Kairi slowly reached up to touch his face and Sora put his hand on hers.  
At that moment, everything faded around them, the world, the island, and most of the Secret Place as well. It was only them there, two young hearts that had just tied themselves together. Kairi moved slightly and sat on Sora's lap. She smiled at him, her eyes lost in his. Sora smiled back and found he was staring back into her eyes. Kairi moved closer to him and Sora put his hand on her face, brushing her cheek lightly with his fingers.  
Then they kissed, and their destinies were locked forever. They had fallen in love, and nothing would change that. As their lips pressed against each others, as their hands tightened in each others and as their hearts beating even faster, two faded figures watched them.  
Roxas looked over at Namine and smiled warmly at their real selves. Their hands also tightened as Sora and Kairi kissed again. Namine leaned into Roxas and he wrapped his arm around her more. As long as Sora and Kairi were happy, they were happy. Namine looked up at Roxas and kissed his cheek lightly. "Should we go?" she said lightly.  
"Yeah, we should," he replied and turned with her and walked away, both of them fading away again. As they left, Kairi laid against Sora, her back against his chest. Sora had moved his arms around her and was holding her hands. They both were resting their heads against each other, looking at each other with warm smiles on their faces.  
"I love you," he whispered to her.  
"I love you too," she whispered back. Sora kissed her softly and she kissed him back. The rain outside got heavier, but they couldn't hear it. Kairi curled up in his arms and rested her head on his chest. He buried his head into her hair and they both felt peace. The only noise that was heard in the cave was the sound of their soft breathing as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
